New in Town
by MsEmma951
Summary: Cora is new to Pittsburgh ready to start a new life with her best friend and internship at the Console Energy Center but along with her new job will there be a new romance?


New Girl

Chapter 1- Intro

Cora is done with the hate, done with this puny town, and done with her boring life. She's packing up her things and heading to Pittsburgh to study sports medicine and intern at the Console Energy Center her dream job since she was thirteen. She packs up the boxes carefully placing them in her black F-250 she can't wait to escape New Mexico and all the people who have doubted her. Her love of hockey helped fuel her desire to leave and the internship at CEC sweetened her deal, she had always wanted to live in a sports town and the scholarship to Pitt U was all it took for her to pack up her bags and jump town as soon as possible after she graduated high school.

"Bye sweetie!" her mom tearfully yells. Cora may feel bad about leaving but a tearful goodbye can't keep her there any longer.

"Bye mom!" she calls back hoping not to wake the neighbors at her five o'clock departure time.

She would have preferred to fly but she had to get her belongings to Pittsburgh somehow and shipping furniture is expensive so they rented a U-Haul and loaded it all up for her to drive. She was glad she wasn't taking the trip alone her best friend since preschool, Lucy had also been excepted so the applied to room together and by some sort of miracle were accepted they would have two other roomies but for now they were just thankful they could branch out in the new city together. They both silently prayed their dorm wasn't a complete dump after what they'd seen online.

The second they turned out of the neighborhood they pumped up the music and both screamed, "Free at last!" Cora screams out the window.

They complete their journey on red bull and music as they pass the sign saying, "Now entering Pittsburgh".

"We made it!" Lucy screams out the window getting a few odd looks from people on the street but Cora knows she doesn't care there free no one knows them here but each other and they're going to branch out and find a life of their own. Lucy however is not interning at CEC as Cora is not because she couldn't, Lucy just really isn't in to sports and would rather focus on school and boys then school and sports.

Cora's first day interning was in a week so she had little time to get settled. When they pull up outside of their dorm they are pleasantly surprised it's clean and not terrible looking and has a great view of the city even though to get up to their room it was a seven flight trek up stairs neither of them minded they were young and in shape. They immediately began unloading boxes and were offered by several men to help take the boxes up stairs for them, but they refused wanting to be independent, however by the eleventh box they are really wishing they had taken them up on the offer and by the time there ready to unload the couch they decide it's about time for a break. An hour or two later there two other roommates show up giving them bright smiles one has black hair twisted at the nape of her neck the other light brown hair straight as day both stick thin.

Lucy is the first to speak up "Hi, I'm Lucy and this is Cora!"

The girl with the black hair speaks up, "Hi, I'm Amanda and this is Georgia." She speaks in the most monotone voice Emma has ever heard, Georgia just gives us a big smile and says, "Hey I'm Georgia". But she holds the m in I'm as if she's announcing herself to us Lucy looks at me as if to say, "Gimme a break." They both sounded ridiculous, yet she couldn't help but admit they were both dressed remarkably well except for the bug eyed sunglasses on Georgia.

Lucy and Cora end up hauling the large couch up the stairs stopping at each flight with no help from Amanda or Georgia who are both too busy flipping through some silly magazine. By the time its dark they finally haul the couch up the last few steps and in to the apartment just as Georgia and Amanda are heading out.

Cora can't help it, "Where are you guys going?"

Georgia rolls her eyes as if to say, "She'd never be let in anyways."

Luckily, Amanda isn't above answering, "Clubbing". "Wow," Cora thinks to herself "these girls don't waste time!"

"Tootles" Georgia calls already halfway down the stairs.

Lucy and Cora both just wave happy to have them out of their hair. "Wow!" Lucy laughs, "could they be more stupid!", "I know right!" Cora laughs right along "Tootles!" she mocks in her highest pitched voice. They both collapse on the couch too tired to do anything else, they end up falling asleep until being rudely awakened at around two by Georgia's screams to be let in, the nincompoops hadn't taken there keys and were now yelling to be let in both obviously enamored with alcohol. Lucy started up and let the both in, they both appeared to have lost their shoes along with their intelligence on the dance floor. The rest of the week passed without incident to the surprise of Lucy and Cora and the next day was her first day of interning.

First Chapter sorry if its short or a little boring and for any grammatical errors now and in the future please comment and feel free to give me ideas or advice


End file.
